MY PRECIOUS HOWALON!
by XxJMLxX
Summary: Natsume ends up burning the Howalon stand how will Mikan react. Very little NatsumeXHotaru and little MikanXRuka don't worry WE ALL KNOW that "THEY" belong together
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie: Thank you for click my new fanfiction MY PRECIOUS HOWALON! I Hope you Enjoy this fanfic! **

**Mikan: what? What happens to my Howalon? **

**Natsume:...**

**Jessie:No I do not own gakuen alice only the plot! **

**Mikan: HOWALON!**

**~starts story~**

The beautiful and radiant lights from the Sun shines toward the cherrful and 13 year old Mikan.

"Natsume, do you want to go to central town with me?"

"hn-I mean sure"

over the year Mikan ended up making Natsume talk properly. She told him he had no excuse not to talk in complete sentences. Aoi is home safely and the academy is in well shape, Rei is now the new elementary principle!

"I asked everyone but they're all busy, so its just you and me ..."

secretly Natsume was happy to hear this.

"W-when do we leave?"

"well it's 2:50 and the bus leaves at 3:00 so now I guess"

when those words came out of Mikan's lovely lips Natsume stood up and run his hands through his hair.

"Let's go"

"Hai!"

During those ten minutes...

"Natsume, Do you want anything I saved up enough money to buy anything! I'm so happy I'm not a no-star anymore but a 2 star."

"No it's fine if i want anything I could buy it."

"oh yeah... Your a special."

Natsume chuckled at he forgetfulness

"lets go"

"OH NO THE BUS IS LEAVING!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie: HEYO Chapter 1 was short because i was typing it and I clicked a button and sadly I lost half of it...and got lazy sorry. **

**Natsume: Shameful -.-**

**~continues story~**

"THE BUS IS LEAVING"

**~at central town~**

"Natsume what do you want to do first?"**  
**

"Manga"

" buuuuuuuuuut you already have enough Manga!"

Natsume already started to walk towards the manga store, while doing this he grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her with him.

"Natsume, can we get Howalon first? Pleasssssse"

"we'll get it when we leave"

"ok... :("

~leaving central town~

"I had enough money to buy Hotaru, Ruka, Tusbasa, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsunme, and Me!"

"You spent your year savings on Howalon?"

"Yep!"

"baka"

~after central~

"Natsume can you help me give the howalon to everyone. It's really hard carrying 9 boxes"

"Hn"

"HOTARU, HERES-"

~after passing out boxes of Howalon~

sniff,sniff,sniff

"It's your fault, You suck at math"

"noooooo, I just didn't think about Youchi"

"your horrible at math"

Hotaru POV

god my stomach hurts. I wonder why.

"oh shit."

normal pov

As Hotaru looks around her room she sees :

Ruka, Tusbasa, Koko , Sumire , Anna, Nonoko, Kitsunme, and Youchi on the ground moaning in pain.

"Shit, we have food poisoning"

And Hotaru crashes onto the ground


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessie: Recently I have made a preview of my next story The bet between the two genders I won't continue this story without finishing this one. Please check The bet between the two genders out! **

**~continues story~**

three weeks later

Everyone still wonders how on earth Hotaru and the rest got food poisoning. Of course everyone is fine but no one knows how they became sick. Unless you count Natsume.

Natsume knows that the howalon caused everything. But being Natsume he did not tell Mikan ,because he knew it would hurt her.

3 weeks have passed and Mikan finally saved enough money to buy herself a box of Howalon.

"Natsume! do you want to go to central town with me?"

" Hn-Sure"

"lets go I don't want to be late for the bus again like 3 weeks ago"

~on the bus~

"How do you think they became sick Natsume?"

"I don't know, you know our Cafeteria always have weird foods..."

"i guess."

~central town~

"Polka, lets go check out the manga store"

"Hai!"

the best "partners" in the world walk towards the shop thats says "Manga, Manga, Manga"

"Natsume what is this manga about"

mikan said pointing to the Manga "Clover no kuni no alice; cheshire cat to waltz"

"I purchased volume 1 and It was horrible" (i actually Really like this manga)

I guess Natsume really understands manga...

"Natsume after this can-"

"Mikan you should read this one, its not my style but you probably like it"

He pointed to Clannad

"I'll but it for you so you can buy what you want"

"thank you Natsume!"

~leaving central town~

"wait! Natsume I remembered what I wanted!"

Natsume POV

"I wanted"

shit its howalon

"common! TO DUH HOWALON STAND!"

i followed Mikan and look at how they make the howalon...LIKE WTH

1. He's coughing

2. I see a bunch if eyelash hair in the batter

3. he added way to much food coloring into the batter

did not wash his hands when he rolled the howalon

5. HE IS LITTERLY USING SUGER POWDER THAT IS DATED June 5, 1989 GOD DAMMIT ITS november 11, 2013.

"Mikan, you-"

"get back to me later I'm next in line."

CRAP

"Mikan, don't buy the Howalon it's has-"

"ONE BOX OF HOWALON PLEASE"

Normal POV

It all happened very fast. Mikan gained the Howalon but before she could open it it was set on fire. Soon after the Howalon stand and all was left was a scared baker.

By the time Mikan noticed what happened Natsume was already walking away

"WHAT THE FREAK NATSUME WHY DID YOU DO THAT! THAT WAS THE ONLY HOWALON STAND IN THE WORLD! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

**review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessie:...thank you for reading**

**~continues story~**

Mikan POV

I watch Natsume walk away as he walk I get a glance of his face. He doesn't even look hurt after what I said.

He probably doesn't care; about me, about our "friendship",Or the feelings I have for him.

I watch him slip out my hands until he is fully out of sight.

He destroyed the Howalon stand. I will forever hate him for that.

I look down at my hands and look at the ash that filled them. They fly away as I run for the bus, home.

"I need to clear my head."

Natsume POV

That was the fastest thing I could do.

"I HATE YOU!"

I look at her for a second ,then soon spun my body around and walked towards the bus.

"I HATE You, I hate you, I hat-"

It replayed over and over in my head.

I sit in the back seat and look out the window.

"I love you"

I frowned at my comment. She doesn't know, and never will now.

Normal Pov.

~24 hours later :(~

"good morning students, we will have a great day today because... It's partner weekend."

"Narumi-Sensei, whats partner week?"

"It's where I pair up a girl and guy and give them a series of things to do for the following weekend."

The students looked dumbfound

"PAIRINGS-Sumire-Koko, Anna-Yuu, Nonoko-Kitsunme, Hotaru- Natsume, Mikan-Ruka. Every one gets a paper with different tasks. Every time you complete one a new one will appear on the paper, And Natsume this is 95% of you grade, so please take it seriously."

Mikan POv

i jump onto my bed

"thank god i wasn't paired with him"

ouch my back hurts

"WTH is this?"

oh I look at the Manga Natsume bought for me.

"Clannad, I guess I should Read it."


	5. Chapter 5

**~continues story~**

Mikan's hazel orbs flutter open a search around the room. Her eyes land on the 6 volumes of the manga "Clannad" (do not own)

" God this manga is good!"

_beep beep beep beep_

oh shoot it's time for school!

~class~

"Students pair up with the person i told you about yesterday, and i will give you the paper."

As Narumi passes out the papers everyone looks at their first task.

"Ruka-pyon, our first task is to make Junno-sensei smile!"

"Mikan...I think i should do this one..."

"Ruka-pyon...:("

* * *

"Hyuuga, you better take this seriously or I won't graduate. We need to some how make Narumi dress like a guy..."

"Shit..."

* * *

"You guys can start now."

and off each of the students went.

**sorry but this one is really short, but hey its better than nothing!**


	6. Chapter 6 1 and 2

**~continues story~**

"Ruka-pyon, I don't know how to make Junno-sensei smile!"

"Sakura, Just stay away from Junno please."

Ruka soon walks towards Junno and chit-chats with him...soon after Ruka comes back electrocuted.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Mikan grabs a piece of paper and hands it to Junno

it said:

_Coupon _

_mikan stays away for a whole week._

"YES, YES!"

and on the project paper it said

2. Bake a delicious cake

* * *

1. Make Narumi wear normal clothes.

"Hyuuga, I'mma build a invention that changes clothes ok?"

"Go ahead I'm not the leader."

Soon after Hotaru grabs her screwdriver and metal a starts building. Bored, Natsume watches.

"Hyuuga, come here."

"What do you want."

"Bend this metal into a right angle ( |_ )"

"What?"

" It be quicker, if you don't I'd have to start a Fire then get my tools and start Dingin' away."

"Soo..."

" _sigh _You have the fire alice, and you're I guess strong... So... Just freakin do it"

Hotaru quickly spoke as she covered her blush with her bangs.

_Man, did this girl just call me strong? She has a hard time saying complements..._(looks who's talking.)

"Hn."

Right after Natsume forms two fire balls on each hand and slowly grabs the metal and bend it into a right angle.

"This good enough?"

"yeah."

Before thinking Hotaru grabs the piece of metal and burns her hand.

"OUCH!"

"Shit, Are you an Idiot Ho-Imai! Of course it be hot!"

"Sorry, I forgot."

_god man why is Imai saying sorry now?_

Natsume grabs her hand to take a look, As he looks he see some parts of her skin (on her hand) bubble.

"Ok I'll build and you tell me what to do."

Natsume eyes move up from Hotaru hand and up to her eyes, noticing how close they were they both jump back.

"S-sorry"

they both said ( God I feel weird Not putting Natsume with Mikan in this chapter...)

"Hyuuga, so just put the right angle into the flat piece of wood."

~30 minutes later~

"..."

"..."

"That looks horrible Hyuuga."

_embarrassed_ "lets just hope it works"

quickly hotaru grabs the invention and points it at Natsume.

2 seconds later

Natsume it wearing one of Narumi's "gay" clothes

"God dammit Hotaru!"

soon after natsume grabs the invention and points it at Hotaru.

1 second later...

Hotaru Is wearing a princess costume.

"WTH NATSUME!"

after finally using the invention on Narumi, not noticing that they called each other by thier first names, the project paper said

2. Make each other laugh a true laugh...

"Shit" they both said

* * *

a delicious cake.

"Ruka-pyon I suck a cooking..."

"well this is baking..."

"THEIRS NO DIFFERENCE!"

"I'll help you ok?"

"ok.."

soon enough Ruka grabs all the ingredients and 2 bowls.

"Mikan do you know how to crack eggs?"

"yes?"

"Ok well crack 2 eggs?"

~It went on like this for 1 hour~

"Ok _sigh _we can finally mix everything."

Mikan grabs the bowl and mixes too fast

"MIKAN, Not too fast..."

mikan slows down mixing

"too slow now."

swiftly Ruka wraps his arms around Mikan and helps her mix

_blush blush _"thanks Ruka-pyon..." (NOOOOOO Whats wrong with me! NatsumeXMikan! :'( )

"YAY! We are finally done!"

and on the project paper it said

2. Make each other remember.

"remember what?"

* * *

each other Smile and true smile

"..."

"..."

~Sakura tree~

"Hotaru, how did you become like this...?"

"what do you mean?"

"Like your attitude?"

"do you really want to know?"

"well yeah I guess"

_~flashback~_

_"Ruka-Pyon! Kuki stole my hammer!"_

_"Invent Sis , I'll buy you a new one!"_

_"but...but..." Hotaru started to cry_

_"Don't worry It'll be better"_

_"ok Ruka-Pyon!"_

"Natsume we were only 5 at that time, we would always play with each other. we where best friends, but it didn't last long"

_"Excuse me Ms. Nogi but I have heard you Son has an Alice. We need to take him away."_

_"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY SON NEVER!"_

* * *

"Excuse me Ms. Imai, Your daughter has an Alice you know the drill."

"Please, please let me keep my daughter she the only thing we have left!"

* * *

_"Ruka-Pyon! The bad guys want to take me away! My mom said we have to move" _

_sob sob_

_"they want to take me away to, we're moving to! I don't want to move!"_

_"Ruka-pyon please promise me we will find each other!"_

_"I promise."_

"We end up coming here. Not at the same time tho but, He doesn't remember me."

"... Your Invent Sis? He always talk about you. He'd smile all the time when he talks about you."

"what do you mea-"

"Ruka, he remembers you but.. He got into an car crash and forgot your real name. He never told me and his parents got hit too."

"He still remembers me?"

"yeah."

Hotaru smiled

" Thats funny between you and Ruka, Thats the same with me and Mikan."

"what do you mean?"

"that time when Mikan's mom stayed with us for 5 years, we played all the time, but I called her Crybaby, not polka."

"It was the same thing our alices split us apart."

"and she forgot you right?"

"yeah."

"she didn't tho." (Hotaru)

"what do you mean?"

"when we where in first grade... She didn't know she had and alice. So she stole her memory of you she still has the stone."

"really?"

"she said the stone was important and didn't put it away, she said it's her lucky charm"

Natsume smiled

And on the project paper

3. Clean the school

* * *

2. make each other remember.

"Remember what?"

"Invent sis..."

"what Ruka-Pyon."

_"Ruka-Pyon Kuki stole my hammer!"_

"hammer, what hammer..."

"Ruka! Are you ok?"

"yeah I- I'll buy you a new one."

"what buy me what It You do I want howalon but,"

_"but...but..."_

"don't worry It will be better..."

" better what? Ruka!"

"I promise."

"Ruka!"

"Mikan! Can you go to Central town with me?"

"yeah just let me get my lucky charm I hope they rebuilt the howalon stand!"

~Central town~

"Mikan, I need to buy a hammer ok?"

"ok" Mikan held her "lucky charm"

_"Crybaby, why do you aways cry, you need to smile more like me!"_

_"I like your smile natsume!"_

"who was this hammer for again... Oh yeah!"

"NATSUME/HOTARU!"

"and off they went to find their memories"

and on the Project paper it said

3. make decorations.


	7. Chapter 7 3 and 4

~continues** story~**

Mikan's POV

_Natsume! What is wrong with me seriously I forgot about Natsume. the one with the smile and the awesome laugh. he helped me with everything and did his best even if it ends up back firing _(DUH)

Ruka's Pov

_Hotaru...I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to forget you. I'm so so sorry. _

Normal pov

As the two run to their childhood friends a blond interferes them

" Sorry Mikan, Ruka but you both are not allowed to see any other group, its the rules."

"But Narumi-Sensei We nee-"

"No buts Mikan get back to your work."

* * *

"What the freak is wrong with Narumi! Clean the entire school! hell NO!"

"Natsume We need to graduate, remember if you don't ,Mikan will be a grade before you and You'll never see her again!"

"Who cares, she hates me anyways..."

"What, wh-"

"I burned the Howalon stand..."

"because of food poisoning? "

"...yeah"

"Natsume...we better start."

".Hn"

So the two starts to clean up the school; one burns everything, and the other invents mechanical trash bins.

By 2 hours the school is clean spotless.

and on the project paper

4. Go find nice clothes at Central.

* * *

"Ruka, weeeee haveee tooo makeee decorationssssss..." Mikan wines

"Mikan, its ok don't worry lets start ok?"

"Hai! Ruka."

~1 hour later...~

"well Mikan, It's time for us to go to sleep...we can start again tomarrow."

"Ok Ruka!"

finally Ruka-_Pyon _could not take in any longer.

"Mikan, Why have you stop adding pyon?"

"What do you mean?"

"well you call me Ruka, not Ruka-pyon anymore."

"Oh well I don't know I just don't want to I guess..."

"well...ok... Good night Mikan-chan"

"Night Ruka."

* * *

~morning~

"Yay, Ruka we finally finshed!"

"4, Find nice clothes at Central town"

"Oh ok! Can we go at 5:00?"

"Ok mikan."

* * *

"So, find nice clothes... Hotaru and I are leaving at 2:30...I hope this will be quick"

"Natsume, ready to go?"

"Hn,"

~Central town~

The two close friends walk into the store _Rehale alice (IDK OK)._

"Natsume, I'll be looking for a dress. Met me here in 10 minutes."

"Tch"

~Ten minutes~

"Natsume, how does this look?"

Hotaru comes out in amethyst dress that had glitter all over it, It was a free flow dress.(again IDk) The straps were crossed in the back and hanging of her shoulders but covered by a black scarf.

"How much?"

"we will talk about price later, how does it look?"

"...Ruka would like it."

"thanks? Ok your turn"

"What?"

"Go change!"

"tch"

Natsume comes out in a black tux and a red shirt inside. his jacket is unbuttoned and has a very loose tie that goes well with his eyes. His hair is perfectly messy.

"It looks nice... Your fangirls would drop dead... I guess."

"How much is your dress?"

"it's on sale... $768"

"SALE?"

"yeah sale it would have been $1,208 how much is yours?"

"$254..."

" sooo $1,462... Go pay!"

"WAit WTH."

"I'm not spending that kind of money go!"

As Natsume walks toward the counter he looks at a necklace nearby.

Its a small flame that is in a small barrier. Inside the barrier next to the flame is a piece of metal that you could engrave a name into, besides that it a small orb of light.

"you should get it for her."

"..."

" You never know..."

"what ever"

Natsume grabbed the necklace and looks at the price

"Seriously Hotaru this place is over priced, this thing for $135!"

* * *

Ruka and mikan walks into the store _Rehale Alice. _

_"Mikan Imma look for a tux ok?" _

"Ok Ruka,"

~30 minutes.~.

"Mikan How does this l-?"

"Handsome."

Ruka walked out in a white tux and blue tie, his inside shirt was black. He was a perfect Golden boy.

"Go Mikan."

"hai"

Mikan walked out in a yellow dress, The top hugged her body and the rest flowed around nicely. It was a strapless dress and a white belt.

Ruka went to go pay for the clothing (only $350)

As Mikan looked at the previous necklace Natsume bought.

* * *

Natsume and Hotaru Both looked at the project paper and their eyes flew open.

Final. Find that perfect someone (Partners need to help each other)

"Wt-

* * *

Both Ruka and Mikan look at the paper

final. Fall in love with someone.

"Ruka...Way would it say this?


	8. Chapter 8

**Jessie: I. Am soooooo sorry Its been forever. The reason I had to stop writing is because i'm grounded. Still am but secretly writing . SHHHHHH**

**~Continues story~**

"Natsume... I think we know who they are."

"I know, but they don't remember us and Mikan hates me...But there is still hope for you and Ruka!"

"No I don't thi-"

"Hotaru, you want to graduate. I'll help you."

"thank you Natsume"

* * *

"Fall in love with someone?"

"I don't think thats going to be hard Mikan-chan"

"But Ruka..."

"Mikan I think we both know you have feelings for Natsume."

"no I don't!"

"Mikan, I'm not fighting about this ok! If you THINK you don't then fine!"

* * *

~class time...~

"thank you students, their will be a party today and you can accomplish the rest of you project during the party good luck."

Mikan's Pov

There's going to be a party today...Am I in love with Natsume? No I'm not I'm going to thank you for what he did in the past, but I still hate him for what he did.

The party is at 5:00 I better get ready

_Knock Knock_

"Yo baka let me in."

"HOTARU I MISSED YO-"

"Mikan" Hotaru said in a serious voice " Natsume , You , what"

"Hotaru I don't want to talk about this"

"Mikan Burning the Howalon stand doesn't really matter."

"yes it doe-"

"MIKAN, you always do this, you know that doesn't really matter but you keep thinking it does, You don't want to get to close to him because you don't want to lose him. But guess what your losing him no matter what, Baka"

"Hotaru,"

"The reason he burned the Howalon stand is because "

~after explaining everything~

"Natsume...hotaru, during the party go to Ruka, he wants to tell you something."

"Ok, Mikan lets get ready."

**Sorry Horrable chappy sorry **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jessie: I am really sorry for my 8th? chapter. I haven't written in a while So I wasn't in the moooood. Please enjoy the last chapter! **

* * *

Hotaru's POV.

"Mikan, I think for the party you should keep your hair down."

"But Hotaru! You know I hate it when my hair is down!"

"Don't worry you'll look cute."

I helped Mikan put on her yellow dress.

"Hotaru, I want to see you in your dress to ok?"

"Baka, were going to the party together I need to put on the dress anyways! Turn around I need to do your hair."

I grabbed the front part of her hair and tied it in the back. (Like in chapter 178-179 :'( )

"Mikan, do you want a yellow flower or neko ears?"

"uhhh...the flower please."

I clipped on the flower on the back strains of her hair.

"Done!"

"Ok Hotaru your turn!"

* * *

Mikan POV

"Mikan all I need to do is zip on the dress then done."

"No! I am going to make you look perfect for R-the party..."

I grabbed her purple dress then stuffed it into her arms and tell her to changed. When she finishes I comb her, now somewhat below the shoulder hair.

"Mikan! Whats that?"

"Oh it's just some purple bunny ears..."

I hear a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry you'll look cute Hotaru!"

* * *

Normal POV

"Yo Ruka, I need- what's that..?"

"Natsume I-I remember... I remembered Hotaru...I promised her I buy her a better screwdriver, I know its a little late but I don't know what else to do."

"Oh...Good luck, But Ruka do you have a spare gift box?"

"Yeah, But lets go get ready."

* * *

"Natsume ya ready?"

"Hn let's get this over with."

* * *

"Hotaru! are you ready yet!"

"yeah lets go."

* * *

~Party~

Normal POV

When Mikan and Hotaru gets to the party they see that everything is beautiful. Everyone is happy...

They wondered around the room looking for their table, out of all people they had to share tables with Natsume Hyuuga And Ruka Nogi. ( there not there yet it said on the a paper)

"Hotaru, I don't think this is a-"

"Shut up, I am going to get some crab, stay here and make some space for it."

Hotaru started to walk away and grab some crab but _someone _got into the way.

"Hotaru, Good luck with Ruka."

"Same to you Natsume."

* * *

Ruka POV

I watched Natsume whisper something into Hotaru's ear.

She's so beautiful... Those bunny ears match her so well. She's walking away I have to do something!

"Imai. I-uh"

"What Nogi."

"I ummm bought you this."

"Is is a bomb? Something that could kill me?"

"No Imai, please just open it."

I watched Hotaru open it, once she did her eyes widen.

I started to speak

"I know it's really late...but I promised you and you've been waiting so I had to...umm."

"R-ruka-pyon! I missed you so much! You made me wait too long!"

I grabbed her by the waist and hug her tight

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I won't do it again, I promise." I continue to repeat it until she stated

"Lets get some crab."

* * *

Natsume POV

I started to walk to my table... Mikan of course had to be there... FINE! YES she is beautiful but I'm sure it is not for me!

I sit across from her and started to read my manga.

10 minutes passed and we haven't said anything to each other.

"Natsume, You have a nice smile and laugh I have always want to have a smile and laugh like you."

I quickly dropped my manga and looked at Mikan

S-she remembered?

"Thank you Natsume... Your the one who made me smile, I'm sorry I yelled at you and forgot you..."

After so many years she remembered she finally remembers?

"I missed you... So much."

"Mika-."

"Please let me finish Natsume. I Missed you and I love you."

Loves me? She loves me?

"I was so post to say that first; I love you."

"Well It took you too long so I had to..."

"Polka, Shut up lets dance."

"wait! Natsume please don't go back to polka!"

"Polka, dance or what?"

as we dance I gave her the necklace I bought for her.

* * *

~everyone back to the table~

Normal POV

"bout time Natsume... Seriously that was way too long! "

"Hotaru when did you start calling him Natsume?" ( Ruka)

"Ruka, when did you start calling her Hotaru?" (mikan)

"Mikan _Hyuuga,_ where's they pyon?" (natsume)

"Wait... When did you stop calling her Polka, and Hyuuga?" (Hotaru)

Happily everyone explains and everything is back to normal. Life continues as it is now and they stay best friends and couples forever...

~story finished~

**RxR please read my next story the bet between the two genders! **


End file.
